


The Monsters That Lurk Within

by Harlequin4ever, Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/pseuds/Karalena%20Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spencer's stuck in jail, and Aurora finds out who her inner demon is, will she find the truth with her brother, or will his own inner demon give her all the answers she's been seeking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Course language R-18 please - Characters are original (C) )

It came to her in a dream. 

 

But deep down, she already knew. And how could she not? When Mathias and her were on the beach back in Barbados, frantically crying out for that release---he told her. He told her what she needed to know. Of course it had been pushed to the back of her mind in more recent events, but she hadn't forgotten about it. 

 

Sometimes in her dreams, where they were dark and weary--but nothing close to a nightmare--he would be there. /They/ would be there. Spencer /and/ Mathias.

 

Because Aurora  **knew**. 

 

Spencer and Mathias were the  _same_. 

 

There was no two ways about it. It was just like her. And now, she had finally put a name to her own monster. 

 

**Darquess**

 

So here and now, she knew the only way to help Spencer, Mathias, herself and their baby, was to free him with her own plans, and run. Even if it wasn't a perfect life. As long as it was just her and him. Not only did she feel bound to her parents, now it was just a living nightmare to be in the same house as them. 

 

The way they looked at her, she could see it in their eyes. They both knew now. And anything else, she thought everyone had figured it out. It was no secret anymore. And she was okay with that. Her emotions seemed to be in the 'off' switch as of late. No crying, no pining away. She was just----there. It was a win for Spencer and her, because that meant that their Mother was /wrong/, and it felt damned good. They were wrong. 

 

So she made plans. That was for sure. 

 

And she waited.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

They brought him out into the tiny room behind the glass. He looked so pale in contrast to the bright orange jumpsuit that was two sizes too big for him. The whole left side of his face seemed to be one giant, livid, purple bruise. His eye swollen shut. His hands and ankles in chains as one guard on either side of him escorted him into the room. He shuffled submissively between them. His shoulders slumped, his eyes to the floor in shame.

They marched him to a white plastic chair and pushed him down to sit. One of the guards uncuffed one of his hands, only to re-cuff him to a thick metal bar on the wall beneath the glass. While the other bent down to do the same at his ankles.   
  
"You got fifteen minutes freak." They left the room, locking the door behind them.   
  
It wasn't until the lock clicked that Spencer reached down take the phone from the wall, waiting for Auri to do the same on her side of the glass. His face still turned down and deliberately away. "Why did you come, Auri?" He had pleaded with her before not to come to visit. He couldn't stomach seeing her here. Couldn't stomach her seeing him like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Their parents had no idea about her visit down that morning, and they never would have allowed it after all. Even if he were her brother. Daddy was still so adamant on her staying home and just forgetting that Spencer and her even had a thing. Deep down, she knew that even he didn't believe her. 

  
Didn't believe that she was head over heels for Spencer. Would do anything. Even kill every single one of them if they got in her way. But--that was for later. And they were wrong. It wasn't a 'thing', it wasn't in their insanity, and loss. It was because she loved her brother more than she was told she should.   
  
Oh, she was a good little girl. Whenever she was told something, she'd do it willingly. Comply with everything. Nod and smile. But inside she was seething and planning.   
  
And when she sat down in those cold hard chairs, her face was neutral and her usual colourful clothes, were dubbed for jeans and a jumper, paired with boots. She watched them lead her brother in, shackle him to the desk and leave. He picked up the phone and she did the same.   
  
"How could I not? If our situations were swapped, even if I begged you not to come, you still would have." He couldn't deny her that, and they both knew she was right. So moving on. "I came to tell you that I know." Of course he wouldn't really know what she was going on about. So she whispered. "I know your secret...about Mathias." She looked into his eyes, her own blue orbs wide and understanding.   
  
"I /know/. And it's okay."


	4. Chapter 4

How could he argue with her when he knew she was right. He would have done exactly the same.   
  
Despite his shame and displeasure that she had deliberately disobeyed his wishes, her voice was like a fresh breeze to his aching heart. He let it wrap around him, and soothe him. Until...   
  
He chanced a look up through the glass at her face. Her beautiful, pale face. Those wide, dazzling blue orbs of hers just bleeding acceptance and love.  
  
The pain in his chest was sharp, it stole his breath. "I've only been trying to tell you. All of you." The tears welled in his eyes and his voice cracked. "Oh Auri! Don't you see?! It isn't okay. It could never be okay. If I ever hurt you...."   
  
Just the thought left him even more pale and gasping. He was unable to finish, and only looked away again.


	5. Chapter 5

Now there, he was wrong. There was something wrong with her, and she couldn't quite figure it out. But now here, she knew.   
  
"It is okay, because I love all of you, and I would never betray that secret." Her eyes kept on his face, what she could see of him. "I don't care if it's 'wrong' or 'immoral'. When we're apart, we're wrong, we're---broken." How could she explain with simple words? It didn't quite seem to sum up what she wanted to convey.   
  
"I'd rather you hurt me than not to be with you." There was a hard truth. "If I get you to myself, it's better that way. I'm different when I'm away from you. And you'll never know how lost I am because of it." Her eyes darted to the door, as she gazed blindly. "And if you won’t leave with me...”   
  
Blue pools deepened as she cast her gaze over her brother once more and her tone suddenly cooled. "Then I'll have to take you."


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't have to explain about feeling broken. Spencer knew only too well. Being apart from her... even being /separate/ from her under the same roof... well he felt... incomplete.   
  
Some things though were more important that feeling complete. "Do you have any idea... how I would feel if I ever hurt you... or the baby?" His eyes were equally as desperate as hers were determined. He knew what she was thinking, and it elicited nothing but sharp panic in him at the thought.   
  
He pressed his forehead to the glass, his one good eye wide and imploring as he looked at her. "Auri...." He breathed out, just letting her name roll from his lips and linger a moment through the crackling phone. "I love you. So much. More than my own life or happiness. If something were ever to happen to you or our child because of me.. because of... him... I couldn't live with myself. I... /wouldn't/ live with myself. Please..."   
  
Pressing his palm to the glass, aching to touch, he pleaded with her once more. "Don't you see that this is something that I /have/ to do. For me. For /us/. I can't go on living with the constant fear... the constant panic that I might lose myself and hurt you. Dr. Meridian is sure that he can help me. I... want to give him that chance. I want... to give /us/ that chance, Auri. A chance at a semi-normal life."


	7. Chapter 7

"But that's the beauty of it. I /know/ you, nor he would ever do that. Don't you remember?" Now wasn't the time to bring up certain memories, but Mathias had confessed his love for her on that beach across the sea, that's got to mean something, right?   
  
So when Mother was talking about how they cannot possibly love, then why did Mathias spill his secret out to her...? She should have seen it sooner. "He told me. Now I know he won't hurt me, or our baby."   
  
He pleaded with her and begged, but she knew deep down, that she was right. He had to listen to reason. Still, the way he spoke her name felt like fresh air. It still did magical things to her. She just couldn't bear to see her beloved locked away from her touch, with all those charges against him.   
  
"Dr. Meridian?" She shook her head slowly. "He's a human, Spence, he won't understand from every aspect. Mom doesn't like him, you saw in the way she looked at him. And when Mom doesn't like someone---" She trailed off.   
  
She placed her palm against the glass like his was, wishing she could at least /touch/ him. She ached to touch him, just to hold hands, or brush her lips against his. He wasn't the only one being locked away. It felt like that for her as well. But she liked the sound of a semi-normal life.


	8. Chapter 8

It hit her. He was lying to her. She could sense he was. The lie slipped easily from his lips, even as he looked at her. He was lying straight to her face. Betrayal hit her harder than it should have. Auri didn't realize he would have been capable of lying to her, especially about something like this.   
  
It didn't have to be this way. She loved the both of them ever since, and here he was, trying to push her away when she knew the truth!   
  
She had thought about it all. The possibilities. If Mathias had just used her to get what he wanted, then she succeeded in his little game, and gave it all to him. But Spencer was missing the point. Mathias killed because it gave him power, but she saw that rise for power falter when he blatantly and unwillingly told her why. So why would he admit that, if he didn't actually mean it? It didn't make any sense.   
  
But if that wasn't the truth, then the real truth was that Mathias played her, meaning there was a part of Spencer--deep inside, that didn't love Auri at all. That was the worst. Sudden boiling seething anger and jealousy bubbled up inside of her, and in that moment, she had to look away from her brother.   
  
Phone still in hand, she lowered it, trying to keep in control of her emotions. She couldn't lose it. And she wouldn't cry like a little bitch. Her other fist tightened wanting to either crush or punch something in her rage. Then she placed the phone up to her ear once again, and looked back into his eyes.   
  
"I want to talk to Mathias."


	9. Chapter 9

A chill ran down his spine. "Auri...no...please..."

Her eyes hardened, and so did her tone. "I /want/ to talk to /Mathias/."

With those six simple words... all the air seemed to disappear from the atmosphere. Spencer was terrified that Auri wouldn't get what she wanted, but he was equally terrified that she might.   
  
Mathias hadn't made an appearance since the night Spencer had been arrested. Leaving Spencer alone to endure the punishments for his crimes. He hadn't even troubled himself to surface the night before.   
  
There was a slight tick to the right side of Spencer's face...  
  
Where the hell was Mathias when the other inmates had cornered him in the shower? Where the hell was Mathias when the guards turned the other way while his face was being slammed into the hard, tile wall?   
  
Spencer's fists clenched tightly over his sweating palms...  
  
As the the brutal kicks assaulted him as he curled up on the floor, helpless to deflect the blows?  
  
Spencer's heart raced painfully as he gasped for air...  
  
Mathias could hold his own against poor, vulnerable, helpless women. He was a goddamned coward! Nothing but a GODDAMNED COWARD!   
  
Suddenly, his body relaxed. His fists unclenched. His muscles eased and rolled as he straightened in his chair. He stretched his neck to the side, then leaned forward.   
  
Mathias' dark eyes held hers like that of a snake with the mouse. "I must say little darlin' I'm

flattered. To think, I didn't think you cared." He somehow managed to pout even as his lips curled into a lazy smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Waiting almost patiently, she watched her brother try to wrestle, get caught up in his panic, and for a split second, she thought it might have been too much for him, and she had just made it all worse...   
  
And then---  
  
There he was. A good little boy, coming when called.   
  
Her eyes locked on his dark ones. She wasn't scared, not anymore. Even if there were no glass, nor shackles between them. He couldn't scare her. "Oh, I care. A great deal, but that leads me to wonder---do you?"   
  
She tilted her head slightly, eyes imploring his. "Spencer just lied to me, said he didn't remember back on the beach in Barbados. But you remember, don't you Mathias? You also might want to think before you answer, because if you lie to me, or leave anything out. I promise, you will never see our child ever again."   
  
She relaxed slightly, still upright in her own chair. "I just want to know some simple things. First off---did you mean what you said? Or were you just playing me to get what you wanted?"


	11. Chapter 11

Mathias merely smiled; neither her threats nor the calm with which she called him out affected him in the slightest. He still held the power, whether she would acknowledge that or not, he would be quick enough to remind her.   
  
"That sniveling little shit knows balls /my/ love." He blew her a little kiss with wink.   
  
"I believe the proper psychological term would be 'projection'. As in, you're little pussy boyfriend was 'projecting' his own dirty little failings onto yours truly. It isn't /I/ that holds any doubts whatsoever in regards to my feelings towards you."


	12. Chapter 12

"You don't." He shrugged and smirked.   
  
Leaning back in his chair, his eyes roved over her. The gaze heated and almost physical. He made no effort to hide the large swell in his lap as he ate her up with his half lidded gaze. "That's the million dollar question isn't it sweetheart?" He grabbed himself and squeezed, flicking his pink tongue against the back of his teeth.

That's right. She couldn't. Which frustrated her beyond belief.   
  
The stare in his eyes changed, she noticed right away. Her brow arched slightly, and her eyes roamed over his form. He was showing off. One of his talents it seemed. She noted he liked to do so. "Indeed it is. But you aren't going to tell me, are you?" She gazed at him. "And I wonder---why's that?"   
  
She changed the topic. "You like power. Yes. So you go to the 'weaker' species. Females and you rape and murder them. Watch the light fade from their eyes. You take their lives because it makes you feel more powerful." She smiled lightly. "That, I don't mind. Because we both know you'd never hurt me like that, now don't we? I'll comply with anything your little heart desires."   
  
She licked her lips. "Only if I went around screwing other's, I'd be in a little bit of a pickle, wouldn't I? Hmm? You'd get jealous even, I'm betting." She just let that sink in for a moment, before continuing. "But I don't get off to anyone else---well, only if I leave it in the /family/." Aurora wasn't lost on what happened with both their Mother and Father. And Daddy--he looked at her with those eyes. Knowing what happened.   
  
Now she had them fooled. "So tell me? What have you got to lose?"

That /did/ hit a nerve. The change was instaneous. One second he was laid back and lazily gloating. The next instant he shot at the glass, his face livid with an insane rage. His palms slapped hard against the glass. "You are /mine/! You belong to me! Touch Daddy again little girl and I'll be sure to make sure you eat his fucking heart after I've ripped it bleeding from his chest!"

Blue orbs kept on his, and she sat like a statue, even as he lunged forward. Back in her old self she would have gasped, even screamed in shock, jumping backward. But not now. She sat just as she was before, because she knew that was what would get him going.   
  
Now he was really listening.   
  
"Well, that struck a chord now didn't it /love/?" The ghost of a smile caressed her lips, even as her eyes sparkled. "You like me saying your name, don't you baby? And I like it when you order me around.” Her eyelashes fluttered.   
  
"Answer my questions."

He glared at her from behind the glass, the muscles in his jaw flexing and tensing. He'd dropped the phone in his rage, yet he could still hear what she'd said. His fingers clawed and screeched down before those hard lips curled back up into a smile. Picking the receiver back up, he held it to his mouth.  
  
"You know it did little sister. You're beautiful when you're ugly Aurora."   
  
He pressed his forehead to the glass, his midnight eyes locking hard to hers. "I especially /love/ the way you scream my name while I make you bleed." His voice was barely a whisper.

It was actually entertaining to see him try and take back that power over her, but she knew she had that over him right then and there. The smile was still present, and she didn't move bar her eyes watching ever single move he made.   
  
"Flattery--isn't that something so human?" Tilts her head. "It works on the feint hearted. But you keep avoiding the subject."   
  
Though she did like it. Real deep. She gloated in it. She loved it when he said her name like that.   
  
And while his voice was just a whisper, it came in loud and clear over the receiver. "I won't ever scream your name again, if you don't give me what I want." This time, this was her threat. And she wasn't bluffing. "If you don't /give me/ what I /want/, then I'll walk away, and it'll be for the /last/ time."

He shook his head, mashing his lips out with a little huff. "Get me out of here."   
  
He licked his lips, his eyes sparkling with promise. "Get me out of here and I'll tell you /anything/ your little heart desires to know."

The smile widened into a grin. "I'll hold you to that promise. And I'm glad you came around. Lucky for you I've drugged all the guards, switched all the surveillance camera recording's for old ones, the phone line ones too, and charmed with my flirtatious personality into them letting me come in with this--"   
  
She stood up waved him back and kicking the chair she was sitting on, up, and grabbed it before smashing the glass between them in one fluid motion. It shattered everywhere on impact, enough of a hole for him to climb through.   
  
Then she started getting undressed. At least, the top layer. The over sized jumper and a pair of jeans she had put on over the top of her own, figuring they didn't need the brightness of the orange jumpsuit.   
  
Handing it over, she pulled out a stick of C4 with a glint in her eyes. "Cover story." Was all she said before throwing it into the next room. One thing she hadn't mentioned was that now she knew. Now she was grown up. The time had come when she realized, she was no longer a child. She had to be responsible not only for herself, but her child that she was carrying, it was time to think and feel differently.   
  
It also meant that she had thought differently about things. And one of those things, was about

her powers. They had grown. Back then she was irresponsible, and child like. Now she was a grown woman, with her own thoughts. And now her powers were with her. No more trying to do anything. She just did. Not near as powerful as Mother, or even when Daddy wasn't human, but enough to help.   
  
She had waited till after he had changed into the normal clothes, that she pushed him down to a crouch, before holding her hands over her ears. Aurora knew the extent of C4 and what damage it could do, so it was a tiny stick to start with, enough to do some damage, but not to kill in close proximity. She grinned, and then the room shuddered with a loud explosion. It was loud and the walls shook, before the rubble fell in a cloud of choking smoke.   
  
It settled in her dark hair and all over her face, and she just grinned like a fiend. The sirens went off, and the door opened to two officers barging in on the visitor’s side. With one lunge, she slit the man's throat effortlessly and he was down. The other one-- Mathias dealt with just before the other officer grabbed for her...

Goddamn she was sexy. Like Bonnie and Fucking Clyde sexy!!  
  
She smashed through the glass and was throwing him a change a clothes. He quickly tore the piece of shit orange jumpsuit from his bruised body and jumped into them. "Fucking brilliant sweetheart!" He gasped just as she set the C-4 off and the explosion rocked the room.  
  
Two guards rushed in almost immediately. Aurora held her own, quickly slitting one of the bastards' throats. Mathias was only too happy to smash the second guards face to hard enough, enough into the cracked wall to have his brains leaking from his ears.  
  
His only regret was that the kill was so quick. He would have enjoyed taking his time with the asshole. Teaching him a lesson in pain and regret. But there wasn't time.   
  
Grabbing Aurora around her waist, they bolted down the hall and out into the freedom.

The compliment wasn't wasted on her. She chuckled darkly, as he grabbed her and they ran. She didn't stop until they were at one of her unmarked cars. She had been planning for a long while now and it was their getaway car. Changes of clothes, shoes, papers and what not. Everything they would need.   
  
She got into the driver's side and once he was in, she put her foot down for the highway.   
  
By the time they suspected anything at all, they'd be hidden and wouldn't be found for a very long time. Her eyes kept on the road, but she could sense his were on her. Until her heart stopped racing in her chest, she licked her lips and settled down.   
  
Then she turned to him. "We made a deal. I got you out, baby. Now tell me what I need to know."

"Head South on Vine. You'll need to make a stop at the bank." He'd stashed the papers Pavao had procured for them there. "Let's just get our asses across the State line..."

Her head snapped to the passenger side, her eyes wild and dark. Her look said it all. If he went back on his word, he was going to get it rough. Gritting her teeth, she focused back on the road, and did as he instructed.   
  
The ride was silent, not even background music to lighten the mood. Her driving was efficient and precise and soon after, came to a stop at the bank he'd asked for. "Don't you think it's dangerous to go in---looking the way you do, when you've just escaped jail?" Arches a brow his way.

She pulled up, and he smirked. "I'm not going in sweetheart." He reached under the dash and ripped a key out that had been taped there. She wasn't the only one to think ahead. He tossed her the key. "Box 2378."

Of course he wasn't. Catching said key, she memorized the number, and leaned over close to him. Her eyes implored his for a long moment, before she swept her lips over his for the smallest of seconds, not long enough for him to kiss her back, but long enough for her to lightly bit his bottom lip, before stealing herself away and out of the car.   
  
The door car closed with a thump just as she slipped in the doors. It wasn't too crowded and she was in asking to see the box in less than three minutes. She didn't know what was in said box, but she could guess--this was their freedom.   
  
Treat it carefully.   
  
"2378. 2378" She lightly hummed to herself after the woman leading her into the room under her persuasion of showing no I.D left. Finally spotting it over in the corner, she quickly opened it up, and got out the envelopes. Walking back out, she slipped into the car and handed them over to him, before starting the car. "Now can we leave?"

He caught the packet of papers, letting them just settle on his lap. He didn't tell her to either go or stay. His dark eyes were narrowed on her, his gaze almost like that of someone who didn't recognize her. When really...he was the stranger he was shocked at.

She waited patiently for him to say something, but the look in his eyes, well--she had no idea what he was thinking, or...not thinking. "Did you lose something over here? Hey, snap outta it." Clicks her fingers a couple of times.   
  
"If you think now you can go back on your word, you've got another thing coming..."

He blinked. The action in and of itself was so out of character for him. "You realize, I could have taken off while you were inside? Left you here to rot."

Ah. That. She should have realized that would have stumped him.   
  
"You could have. I did think of the possibility of you doing that to me. It's not like you haven't doubled-crossed anyone else before, and of course I took precautions. But--I trusted you not to. You had my word that I'd get you out, and I did. You may think me a fool, but you are very loyal."   
  
She looked towards him. "You also love me, and I think the dawning of you leaving me here was too much to handle. You need me just as much as I need you." And if she was wrong, then why was he here?

What unsettled him the most about what she'd said, was the fact that it hadn't even /occurred/ to him to leave her high and dry until she’d returned. By then...it was too late. Well...not too late. But it was! For entirely different reasons. He didn't like it. Tried to tell himself, she was just being a cocky little cunt. It was that she carried /his/ baby inside and that was the /only/ reason she the bitch was still breathing. "I guess you have your answer right there. Why the need for further...illumination?" He growled it out. Part of him wanted to rip her pretty little throat out just on principle. Another...deeper, older part of him....wanted to brush his palm to her pretty, flushed cheek. He did neither. He was conflicted, confused, and sour.

Her own eyes narrowed at him. The way he looked at her. Especially his tone. Could practically sense all his emotions. "Hey! Don't you use that tone on me. I'm giving you everything, and only asking a couple of questions in return. You'd better show me some respect, or you're out on your ass. What I want is for you to /say/ it. In your own words."

That unhinged him. His hand lashed out quick as lightning, striking her powerfully across her haughty little face. Before she could recover his other hand had her firmly by the throat. His face closing in, a mere inch from hers. "Let's get one thing straight right now little sister. Just because I love you, don't for a second believe that I won't fuckng gut you alive if you /ever/ speak to me like that again." His spittle flew from his growling lips. "You want /respect/?! You're nothing. /Nothing/ but a dirty little whore falling on her back to spread her legs for her own goddamned twin brother!" He released her throat, only to backhand her again. This time the blow was enough to split her lip. Bright, red blood rushed to the surface, staining her lips. "Not to mention what you'd do to /Daddy/." His eyes were livid...almost murderous at that. "Shut you're fucking face and drive."

Hmm, well there it was. The blow smacked into her, she was expecting it a little harder, but then his hand around her throat, cut her air. She just smirked at him, trying not to laugh. It was hard, but she listened. He released her, and with another blow, she laughed, blood trickling into her mouth. He ordered her to do what he wanted, but that wasn't going to work with her.   
  
She sprung onto his lap in a blink and hand both of his arms pinned behind the seat, nice and tight so he couldn't push her off. "You listen here little boy. I'm not that stupid little bitch you once new. I'm not afraid of you." Her eyes were wide and shiny and she smiled wildly. "You go around sticking your dick into anything that moves, and I talk about Daddy and you think you have something on me?" Her tongue flicked out to lick at his lips, staining his with her blood, but only for a second.   
  
"But remember sweetheart, we both know even though I might be a whore, you and Spencer would be the only one's I'd really be willing to do for. Not to mention, you'd be quick to the pick if I ever spread my legs for /you/." He couldn't deny her, and with that, she rolled her hips against his. "So pay attention, and get that stick from out of that sweet ass, before you lose it."

Had she reacted in any other way, there wasn't much telling as to how Mathias might have retaliated. Nothing pissed him off or sent him over the edge quicker than pathetic little tears and ... well just being pathetic. A sniveling cunt that couldn't just shut the fuck up and take her punishment. Even those who attempted to fight back were only doing so in one final, desperate and instinctive act. There was no... heart in it.   
  
Mathias had been waiting his whole life for... "Darquess... you /are/ the sweet talker aren't you my love?"   
  
He thrust up to grind against her, his tongue flicking out at her bloodied lip. "Now... as much I'd love to fuck you screaming, we do have an appointment with Route 66." He bit viciously into her lip, sucking the crimson that flooded over his tongue. Then he let her go, a cocky little smirk dancing in his dark eyes, her blood on his lips.

"Clever little clover." She wondered how indeed he knew who she was. She hadn't told anyone her name even---not even Aurora bar days ago. She just assumed he knew her all too well.   
  
His thrust upwards had her inhaling sharply, and the bite at her lip left her aroused and irritated. "I bet you just--" She arched a brow and slid back into the driver's seat, before taking off like a bat outta Hell. "Anything else you had in mind? Speak up, don't be shy! Nobody likes a dimwit!" Slams her palm down on the steering wheel and her eyes shoot towards him.   
  
The red across his lips was rather erotic, and that fact that he was wearing her blood, that she had marked him, and he was /hers/, was something she hadn't experienced before. She let out a barking laugh and kept driving.


End file.
